The Hunt
by dannyFANtom
Summary: What if Skulker finally won ,but lost?what if there was no danny only phantom,because dan broke free? what if danny lost all memories and common sence? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_ what if skulker won ,what if Dan broke free what if there was no danny only phantom because of it _

pls post comments so I can write more I know its not much but its a start

Drenched in ice cold sweat he narrowly avoided another blast shot by Skulker. "I will get you ,welt" cried Skulker, while shooting ecto- energy beams at Danny. When, ZAP! A beam found its target and Danny was blasted all the way to clockworks tower. Where meanwhile clockwork was having a struggle of his own

The thermos that contained Dan phantom Danny's evil older self was beginning to lossen and Dan was escaping. The first thing he did was go looking for Danny after all he still existed he still happened he just needed to make sure of it as he flew off he saw Skulker going to his island with his hunt in a spectral energy neutralizer something that looked awfully like Danny. But it couldn't be after all , skulker was never good enough to get him, or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan invisibly fallowed skulker to his layer on his island only to find it was his 14 year old self but how did skulker manage to get him how did he do it after all this time he finally managed to do it. But one thing he did know was if Danny was destroyed so was he." Let ME go Skulker" he yelled."Soon ghost child soon" He replied maliciously, while sharpening a scalpel. All of a sudden the wall exploded and Dan flew in." What, No NO, NOOO" Danny yelled "Who are you" skulker asked"and how do you make the child so afraid of you" Dan snickered in response." I am him". "What?!" Skulker asked "it's true, about a month ago he came back to the past or to us the present and tried to ruin my life so I would turn into him, In the future is the worlds most powerful and evil ghost." He explained "And now I'm back to finish the job" he roared "But how did you escape from clockwork?" "That would be me" They turned around to find The Fright Night "Why you" asked Skulker"I loyally serve my master ,King Phantom" "Let me guess" said Danny "You're the future fright night" "Quite so child quite so."Great thought Danny captured by skulker Dan is back all in 2 minutes man that was the worst 2 minutes of his life Dan seemed to know what he was thinking "it will only get worse from here danny it will only get worse" said Dan.

"unless you join me"

"I will never join you NEVER!"

"Then I have no choice"


	3. Chapter 3

"Then I have no choice" said Dan

"What do you mean, if you waste me what happens to you"

"no,no danny, not ,waste you ,just ruin your life little by little until you inevitably become me! No matter what""You see danny I don't care what happens to your human half as long as your ghost half is intact I have full position of your body so I herby give your human half to skulker and I claim your ghost half all I need now is Plasmius and every thing will be done. My mission will be complete. And you will be me"

Dan picked up a ray gun from a nearby table and shot it strait at Danny to him it was a familiar feeling that he'd felt several times before it was like duplicating but 10 times more painful.

He had just been split into 2 phantom and Fenton. Then he felt it the ripping first along the width of his neck then down to his waist an along his arms and legs. "FINALLY" Skulker roared "my pelt"

"And my first ingredient" Said Dan before sucking him into his own thermos. Muffled voices from outside the thermos said "now to get Plasmius" then the thermos started to move like they were traveling…. They probably were. And then he heard Vlad "ah the fright night so ,you want to join me after all." "I am not the fright night you know I am from sevral years in the future. Where I serve a great master the great and powerful king phantom!" vlad looked like he was going to faint

"is that soposed to mean Daniel ? did he tell you to say that?" And then he yelled

"Vlad?! VLAD?! HELP! DON'T LET THEM GET YOU!"

"D-Daniel is that you?

"yes ! just whatever you do don't let them get you "

But it was to late

Vlad too was sucked into the thermos


	4. Chapter 4

"OWW"! yelped danny" darnit Vlad watch it"

**"well little badger its your thermos" **

"ya well its not me who sucked you in"

**"my dear boy its not my arrogance,… oh cheese logs"**

"what is it now Plasmius , hmmm….."

"**in hear our powers are diminished why are you not reverting back to normal **

because they'll do it to you too they separated my ghost half from me but oh well

**"Daniel how can you bee so calm that's so unlike you we don't even know why they want us"**

"well _you_ don't while I do"let me tell you of my future self Dan. :

It all started about 2 months ago when I first met clockwork, he foretold my doom ,doom to be the worlds most evil and powerful ghos-"

**Maybe I am teaching you something Daniel.**

As I was saying I went to the future only to meet him he sent me into the ghost zone tied up in ecto-rope as I was pummelled by Ember Jonny 13 skulktech and the box ghost-nothing from you he was actually sort of cool and actually evil!

**No way!**

I know right!, so anyway that's how I got my ghostly wail. After that I got hit by the booooomerang - a ghost tracking device that only traces me and hits me in the head when it does. anyway it told me to come to you and I did after all it was a note from Jazz

**Jasmine knows about you **

And you but I didn't tell her she hacked my computer. When I arrived at your lair it was blocked by a giant purple football, and inside a far aged version of your self told me that:

In your words almost exactly

Every one my mom dad and jazz even tucker and sam died in a massive explosion at the nasty burger with nowhere else to go I came to you the only person left on the planet who you could possibly hope to understand my situation. Aperently All i wanted to do was make the hurt go away, you honored my wish no more painful human emotions to drag me down. No human emotions no love no thankfulness ,sadly that brang me up to rip the ghost out of you. And with your evil ghost half mixed with mine my evil side overwhelmed me my evil self ended up killing my human half and almost killing yours and you said _man your going to hate this_ that if any good came out of it 10 years without ghost powers gave you the chance to see what a fool you've been.

**I can't believe it **

Well do cause its true oh no am i under the ghost writers curse again?! oh no phew!

**Who in the blazes is the ghost writer**

Hes a ghost whos book a destroy and he haunts me by making every on talk in rymes uncontrollably.

**_ALL RIGHT WELPS WE ARE HEAR! _**Roared the fright night and Skulker together

_What do we do what do we do_? Danny thought

**Daniel be calm**

I didn't say anything I thought it! A new power let me try think something

**_He will never be able to be as strong as me at least they are letting us out soon being trapped with Daniel, I could not think of a worse punishment_**

****Hey vlad! I heard that !

******_LETS GO!_** They said as they let them go "now lets face your fate ME"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note any line that's italics is dan and **w**_o_**r**_d_**s** written like this are dan and danny together

the winner of the invisible intangeable danny is…jeanette9a

**_WELPS WE'RE HERE _** Was roared as they were released from the thermos

_Now lets me your fate; ME! Fright night show these 3 to there cells_

"Yes sir" he responded bowing

"wait" said skulker "3"

_Why yes it skulktech came we wouldn't want them seeing you_

Ok said vlad who the heck is this guy ,and why is every one talking about him

_(_**s**_i_**g**_h_** ) ** vlad skulktech is skulker with technus with his operating system hence them seeing him not him seeing him if that makes sence.

_Any way to you cells NOW! _he roared with a hint of a ghostly wail knocking every one but danny to the wall

For the half ghost that's still half human this is your cell; for the hunter this is your cell;

And for the half ghost that lost his human half this is your cell; said the fright night

But when Vlad when through his cell door he too was separated from his human half

**(groan) what happened**

Vlad ,you were separated too

**What noooooo im-impossible **

Quite possible actually vlad its happened to me many times before

**Well little badger were talking about my problems not yours ok?**

My master wishes to see the fruit loop 

Vlad that's you you know at some points like what he calls thing you can tell its me!

**Daniel I suggest you be quiet .**

Vlad fallowed the fright night all the way to 2 big brass doors 

And danny fell into a state of deep concentration once again trying to read vlads thoughts but he could not do it. No sooner had he tried that vlad returned to his cell

The cell were small just enough room to fit a toilet a chair and a fairly small blanket but the walls were green tinted glass if a ghost touched it they would fall into a coma for 3 hours. Intangible of not . then for a while they just sat there falling asleep…..

**DANNY'S DREAM**

**Beware!**

Oh come on im late for supper and my parents are going to kill me urgg.. anyway oh here they are now!

_just then danny's parents drove up in the Fenton family assault vehicle and danny felt a sting below his knees wait what nooo stop stop nooo help _

_once again he was drenched in cold sweat and all he could see was red then darkness and he awoke with start._

* * *

LITTLE BADGER LITTLE BADGER WAKE UP WHATS WRONG WAKE UP **_BANG OW! NO W-WHAT _**

He awoke to see Vlad on the ground in a comma VLAD! W-WHATS THE MATTER .

_Don't worry danny he'll be fine in 3 hours he's just slipped into a comma but he'll be fine never fear hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haahhahahahah…_

**_So this chapter is really just a transition chapter man writeing these is addictive and a huge thanks to_** jeanette9a for giving me an idea for the ending

But I also want to hear more sudjestions what do you think? Pls pls pls pls pls pls pls post comments if you do evey one will get an invisibillitly cloak


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the late update technus hyjaked my laptop...**

**jeanette9a I love your comments **

**evey one else post comments!plsplspls**

* * *

**vlad's dream**

_they were no longer in 2 cells but one big in the middle I saw daniels limp body I rushed over to him _

_**Daniel **__maybe he was asleep __**DANIEL,DANIEL**__he didn't apear to be breathing _

_**DANIEL ,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... WAKE .. **_

* * *

**VLAD? VLAD IM RIGHT HERE! **are you ok ,VLAD,

**im -im fine Daniel **

its ok vlad it was just a night mare

**how long was I out little badger**

about 3 hours

_**WELL GO GET THEM THEN!**_screamed dan

**oh no!**

shh.. pretend to be asleep

**too late**

_**YOU 2 COME WITH ME WE'RE BEGINING THE EXPERIMENT.**_

**come on fright night we made a pact as of when phirah escaped.**

_**COME ON WELPS! **_

**stop calling me that**

get used to it

_the fright night brought them to a main hall_

**NOOOO... yelled vlad because it was indeed the same room where his dream took place but was it a dream or was it a vision**

_Ah Danny, Vlad it trust you slept well _

Vlad nodded and grabbed danny

Vlad? What are you doing

**He-he said if I agreed to this then he would bring your human half back and we could live together forever **

Vlad you belived him,me,dan oh whatever anyway when did you agree to this

**Don't you remember when I left and went through the doors**

But then vlad wondered if his vision was caused by his misbehavior .

His actions all of it his fault

* * *

**Don't expect an update for a while and pls pls pls post comments**


	7. Chapter 7

this is the 1st in a while so ya disclamer i do not own danny phantom

Vlad, y-you didn't really did you please say you didn't

**I'm sorry Daniel I-I did **

If I said something like that would you trust me?

**No, but ….oh **

Ya!...oh ! seriously!

**_Let's get on with it _**

Come on do you really feel good cheating yourself

**_ I honestly don't really care later you will see why!_**

_As if in a trance danny walked forwards and knelt to his evil future self where the fright knight collected him and stuck his hand inside him pulling out his icy core danny lay limp on the ground_

**NO ,NO ARGG! Noo please **

_Then the fright night pulled out vlads core too and mixed them together and placed them back in dannys body disposing of vlads body. _

Argg.. he**_lp nooooo !_**

_Then danny himself collapsed once more_

_I know its not much but I bet It quenched your thirst_


	8. Chapter 8

**_WORDS LIKE THIS= DAN_**

**_ones like this =Danny_**

Danny awoke feeling completely drained he could not remember anything except an outline of a figure towering above him and the fact that he was evil.

**_AH GOOD DANNY YOUR AWAKE LETS SEE WHAT SHALL WE DO FIRST_**?DAN SAID WITH A MIXTURE OF PLESURE AND malicious EXITMENT .

**_w-what happened? I –I have no idea, who am I w-where am I _**

**_AH MY BOY YOU SEE WE ARE ONE YOU AND I NOW YOU ENEVEDLY BECOME ME I AM JUST HERE TO HELP YOU THERE AND YOU WILL FALLOW ME THERE _**

Danny stood up and walked over to a cracked beyond repair mirror staring back at him was not his usual self but the teen Dan that the future Vlad had described Danny stepped back in shock he may not have had his memory but he knew that this isn't what he is supposed to look like. Once again Danny collapsed unconscious in a heap on the floor.

**_HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHA _**dan cackled.

Danny awoke once more,this time in the arms of dan flying over amity .

**_COME NOW THESE PEOPLE NEED TO BE PUNISHED THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BAD – AGANST BAD NOW WE SHALL PUNISH THEM COME NOW._** HE SAID WHILE SHOWING HIM INTO THE FENTON HOUSE HOLD , SETTING HIM DOWN ON HIS OLD BEAD AND TELLING HIM

**_WAIT UNTILL THE YOUNG REDHEAD COMES IN SHE WILL THINK YOU SOMEONE ELSE DON'T GET CONFUSED BY THAT JUST KILL HER ._**

It was hours before she entered

"Danny? DANNY !" she exclaimed before she got a good look at him "oh danny, - danny?"

"y-you're not danny she exclaimed as dan came out of the shadows

"YOU ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

**_"ONLY WHAT NEEDED TO HAPPEN FOR ME TO BECOME ENEVEDABLE PERMENATLY" _**he said while blasting jazz against the wall and going to his second stop the Manson residence .

**_"DO THE SAME HERE MY BOY, JUST WAIT FOR A YOUNG GOTH GIRL "_**

**_"please tell me who am I ?"_**

**_YOU ARE DANNY I AM, YOU FUTURE SELF IT WOULD BE APPRICIATED IF YOU WOULD REFER TO ME AS DAN IN 10 YEARS YOU WILL BECOME ME AND YOU WILL RAISE YOU YONGER SELF THE SAME WAY I AM DOING IT FOR YOU._**

Then the door opened to the Goth girl's room and she entered

"Danny? Is that you w-where have you been we thought you died, what's up with your hair w-wait a minute NO-NO! she said as dan skulked out of the shadows

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

**_ I MADE HIM ME ! _**HE SIAD WHILE BLASTING HER THE SAME WAY HE BLASTED JAZZ.

**_LAST STOP HERE WE COME! _**HE SAID AS THEY HEADED TO THE FOLEYS

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_**

SORRY FOR THE LATE REVEIWS I HOPE THIS MAKES IT UP NOW I WILL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO EVERY OTHER WEEKEND IN THE MORNINGS BYE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

hi im just signing in for now i will probably be on tomorow morning im looking for a beta reader and more comments please comment thanks now-5:00 and tomorow 8:30 - 9:30 canada ON time


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I do not own dp just my story Ideas and thanks goes to phantom trainer and jeanette 9a **

**Phantom trainer if you would do that that would be great thanks!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they flew to the foleys danny saw something a light no a boy it reminded him of himself but who is it all of a sudden he felt a strong surge of painfull power surge through him and he fell out of the sky

**_DANNY? OH NO (SIGH) IM COMING … WHATS THE MATTER IS IT THESE ATTACKS DON'T WORRY THEY'RE NOT DEAD!.. YET THAT IS, COME ON!_**

**_d-dan im getting visions of –of this boy he reminds me of us I'm not sure who he is though_**

**_HE'S NO ONE YOU HAVE MET NO ONE EVER OTHER THEN ME AND THE FRIGHT NIGHT DON'T ASK AGAIN BUT DO TELL ME IF YOU GET MORE VISIONS!_**

They flew in the last window only for the same thing to happen a moment of surprise then downfall why did they know dan he wondered? If he knew no one how could they know him or dan?

He decided that they met him in the future …

**_FRIGHT NIGHT _**he said as they got home **_INVITE ALL THE OTHER GHOSTS TONIGHT FOR MY BIG REVEAL _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX_**

WHEN all the ghosts got there dan revealed danny and to his surprise they all seemed to know him too! Why did everyone know hom if he knew no one?

**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?**

_IS THIS A JOKE?!_

LET HIM GO !

**_I WILL EXPLAIN IF YOU DANNY WILL JUST GOUP TO YOUR ROOM._**

HE SILENTLY SAILED UP

But back down in the room …

**_LET ME INTRODUCE MY SELF I AM DAN DANNYS FUTRURE SELF I AM FROM EXACTALLY 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE I BECOME THE WORLDS MOST EVIL AND POWERFULL GHOST AND YOU ALL HATE ME I WAS ORIGANALLY CREATED BY AN ACCIDENT THAT KILLED EVERYONE IMPORTANT TO US THEN MY CHEESE HEAD ARCHENEMY SEPERATED MY GHOST FROM MY HUMAN HALF SO I WOULD HAVE "_**_No human emotins to tie me down"__** BUT HAHAHAHAHA.. HE NEVER EXPECTED ME TO LOSE ALL FEELINGS INCLUDING LOVE AND RIP THE GHOST HALF OUT OF HIM AFTER THAT I MERGED WITH IT MAKING ME ALL POWERFULL AND AS I LEFT I BLEW UP WISCONSIN!**_

ALL WAS SILENT FOR A SECOND UNTILL ALL THE GHOSTS ATTAKED DAN HE BLASTED THEM OFF ONE BY ONE KUJO THE GHOST DOG RIPPED OF A GREAT DEAL OF HIS JUMPSUI LEAVING HIS CHEST BARE AFTER AN HOUR ALL THE GHOSTS WERE DONE ECTO-BLOOD SPLATERED EVERYWHERE

**_FRIGHTNIGHT TAKE THESE OUT ._**

HE WENT TO GO SEE DANNY BUT DANNY WAS IMBOLISED BY FEAR POINTING TO DANS CHEST WHERE A CIRCULAR SCAR WITH A LINE HALF WAY THROUGHT IT WAS LAYED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OK SO RECAP EVERY ONE KNOWS ABOUT DANNY ALL THE GHOSTS AND THE "GHOST GETTERS" THAT IS AND DANNYS MEMORY IS COMING BACK IN ABOUTS 3-5 CHAPTERS IM THINKING OF ENDING IT WITH 2 EPILOUGES BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey im back! And its time to carry on I hate long authors notes (making them) so lets carry on!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Danny self consciously ran his hand down his own chest only to find the same mark he looked in his jumpsuit finding it all raw scar tissue not hardened skin like dan's

**_w-what happened why is this like this?_**

**_YOUNG DANNY SILLY YOUNG DANNY-_**

The rest of the sentence was cut off with a scream coming from danny as all his memorys came back to him

**_ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPPENED?_**

DAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WAIT A MUNITE NO NONOOO!

**_WAIT A MUNITE IS RIGHT WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU_**

ME ? ME? I AM PERFECTLLY FINE AS FAAS I KNOW WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME TURN ME INTO WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO AVOID FOR MONTHS!

**_WAIT YOU HAVE YOUR MEMORIES BACK ?!_**

YOU TOOK THEM AWAY!?

**_THIS IS NOT GOOD!_**

_Then danny collapsed once again on the roof slowly growing stronger thinking he could trick dan he played "controlled mindless"he laid a blank expression and went to work_

**_w-what happened? _**

**_DANNY DON'T TRY TO TICK ME!_**

**_w-what are you talking about? Dand-dan what happened whats the matter ?_**

**_ITS TIME YOU LEARENED A NEW POWER_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dan hooked him up to the machine looking sinister _

**_NOW THIS MECHINE WILL HELP YOU CONTROL YOUR POWERS BY EXPELLING ANY EXTRA MEMORIES YOU MAY HAVE LEFT ANY BIT INSIDE YOU THAT MAY BE good! _**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh no will danny get free? or will he go back to square 1 ? is vlads human half stll ok? wheres skulker? What will the "ghost getters" do to save danny? Will he ever be free again? What will happen next? **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dan fired up the machine what was danny waiting for his reflexes were not working properly or something just when he thought it would hit him dan turned it off and said

**_BACK AT YOUR AGE MY REFLEXES WERE FAST IF YOU WERE'NT AS YOU ARE YOU WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO STOP IT._**

THEN DANNY WAS LET GO

MY lord said the fright night

**_WHAT?! _**He demanded

The prisoners are ready they still haven't seen him

**_MMMM… OK .WAIT _**_Prisoner_s?

Yes vlad and skulker is something wrong

**_ARGGGGGG… I TOLD YOU TO DISPOSE OF VLAD OH WELL AT LEAST THIS WILL BE WORSE TO HIM THE OLD FRUIT LOOP GO LOOPY!_**

_In 10 minutes the fright night dragged in a ballistic vlad and armour less skulker. _

_Vlad went even more ballistic at the sight of danny with fire hair and red eyes the sign of true evil on ghosts._

**_HA HAHAHAHA ,…, LOOK AT HIM NOW FELLAS NOT QUITE THE DANNY YOU REMEMBER BUT ITS STILL HIM DEEP DOWN , actually he broke free not to long ago…. BUT YOUR BACKNOW RIGHT LITTE DAN!_**

_It wasn't a question it was a statement, vlad ; who had momentarially calmed down at the mention of danny being free drooped his head in shame._

**Please this is all my fault let him go please or at least fill your promise. PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU LET HIM GO!**

**_NO FRUITLOOP I DON'T THINK I WILL _**HE SENT A MENTAL NOTICE TO DANNY PRTEND TO BE FREE ITLL MAKE HIM LAUGH THEN ILL PRETEND TO GET MAD AND ILL SAY "YOU BROKE HIM" IT'LL BE HALAIRIOUS.

_Danny did this – he pretended to be controlled pretending to be in control they looked at each other and shared a small nod. Then danny fake collapsed gasping for air_

Vlad! VLAD HELP (GASP) HELP ME(GASP) _then he collapsed _

**_WHAT?! OH NO IS HE FREE?_**_He said In a slightly mockingvoice he could'nt do it with a completely strait face ; Danny stood up_

**_(groan) what happened?_**

**_WAIT A MINUTE YOUR NOW FULL GHOST YOU DON'T' NEED AIR IF YOU TRIED TO CONTAIN IT YOU WOULD OF HYPORVENALATED! _**

**_Umm… good acting?_**

**_ARRRGG…_**

Ah poop!

**Daniel!**

Vlad don't call me that!

**_I ALWAYS DID FIND THAT ANNOYING BUT NOW _**_HE SHOT DANNY WITH THE MECHINE THAT HE THRETENED TO USE EARLIER ._

_Arrr__**rrrrrrrrrrgggggggg… noooooooooo…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Woo hoo next stop probably the epilogues bye and don't forget to review I don't care how harsh just do it ! bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_ARGGG.. HOW COULD OF HE TRICKED ME IM HIM I SHOULD GET KNOWLAGE ON THIS._**

_THEN DAN'S WHOLE BODY SHIMMERED AND DISSAPERED FOR A SECOND BEFORE RE- APPERING ….. WELL DIFFERENT HE ACTUALLY LOOKED LIKE DANNY GREEN EYES WHITE ACTUAL HAIR PLAINER BLACK AND WHITE SUIT _

I – IM FREE.. THANK YOU! HOW – WHY- DANNY! _HE SAID BEFORE FLYING UP TO WHERE DANNY WAS COLLAPSED WHEN HE WOKE HIM UP HE WAS BACK TO NORMAL _.

We're free finally free!

THEN ITS TIME I GO AND WE SET OUR OWN PATHS, FAREWELL DANNY!

_Then he flew off into the ghost zone._

**Skulker can you can you get his body back and my ghost half out of his?**

Honestly plasmius im not sure; but I can if I can it might have some side affects.

**Like what?**

Having troble controlling your powers re-start with the basic 3 or ….

**Skulker.. **

Losing all your powers and dying because you don't have your powers to stabilize you.

What?

**Well you see when we got our powers we should have died but a one in a million or should I say 2 in a million chances made us. Hybrids. **

Oh…

Plasmius I got it here Skulker pulled out Danny's pelt-body from his armor then Danny became suddenly pale.

**Ok tine to re merge with it little badger.**

Are you sure

**No but do it, it will be fine **

3..2…1.. NOW!

_A BLAST OF ELECTRICITY WENT THROUGH HIM AND HE COLLAPSED AND TO HIS SURPRISE SAW THE BRIGHT BLUE-WHITE LIGHT OF HIS TRANFORMATION._

**Skulker do not go after him I am setting him adrift because I can't deal with this anymore .**

_Then he did just that._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Short but efficant, toodles! (did I really just say that?)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this is 100% the last chapter before the epilogues**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Danny woke up on a rock in the middle of the ghost zone vaguely remembering the last week __one thing he did remember was vlad abandoning him In the middle of the ghost zone he ran his hand over his chest feeling the circular scar still there … he went to the Fenton portal where missing signs littered the floor and he felt a hand on his shoulder it was clockwork _

**"Danny time in the ghost zone flows differentially in the human world one week is equivalent to 1 year…" **

_Danny just stood there in shock as clockwork disappeared. His dad came down stairs, "_**hold it spook"**

_Danny looked behind him the portal was closed and locked and it had been long enough it was time to tell his family he transformed _**. 'nice try but my son disappeared a year ago im not that dumb or desperate. **ok maybe I am but still.. **get out of my house !"**

"DAD! DAD ITS REALLY ME PLEASE TRUST ME BELIVE ME IM REALLY DANNY!"

**"OH PLEASE! YOU ARE NOT MY SON ! EVEN IF YOU WERE YOU CANNOT BE MY SON IF YOU'RE A GHOST!"**

"N-NO NO IT CAN'T BE YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT ME WHY ARE'NT YOU ACCEPTING ME..?"

**"JUST LEAVE!"**

_Then he flew through the portal into the ghost zone…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**God do I feel horrible poor danny but 100% next chapter(S) are the end.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi im back ya I know long time no see now im back!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_He knew how he got there he knew who did it he knew the cause now he had to get them back_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_How many frikkin' times did he have to be drenched in ice cold sweat because he once _again_ was. Once he woke up Sam, tucker and jazz were standing around him _

"He's awake!"_ they all shouted and helped him up then he spotted him_

**_You! GET OUT OF HERE!_**

_He should of reacted differentially but all he did was reply calmly _

**Actually this is ****_MY_**** house and if you're better now you can go, Ta.**

_He looked at him with a sneer planning his revenge and flew through the wall without bothering to go intangible._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sometimes we don't really know is it a dream? is it not ? are we still dreaming? Will it ever stop? _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He truly had turned evil at That point when he turned around the same dan he had been dreding forever was there fully evil _

**DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY?LETS GO!**

_Then he turned and went forever lost will he be found_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_ So that's the end I hope you liked it only 1 epilogue sorry. : _ _ (I wanted 2 too; but time is precious and im out of time for this fic sorry (again) . Also I now have Running to the Enemy's arms 2: dealing with fangs. Read and review bye!_**


End file.
